Desert Flower
by Blue-Lunar-Eclipse
Summary: Layla Archer works at the Museum of Antiquities in Cairo, Egypt with her best friend Evelyn Carnahan. When Evelyn's brother shows them an ancient key, they are spiraled into a quest involving Americans, the Medjai, Hamunaptra, and a cursed mummy who seems to know her from ancient times. Join in the adventure, but watch out for quicksand.
1. Past Chapter 1: Journey to the Past

After careful research about the facts in the movie The Mummy, I have realized that it will be easier for me to work with the facts from the movie, rather than actual history. I apologize for anything that I get wrong when writing this. If I do, please let me know, so I can correct it.

Also, I don't know all of the titles that a person can call a pharaoh or priest, so I'm just going to guess.

The doors to the throne room of Pharaoh Seti I swung open as the guards allowed the guests to enter. The three cloaked warriors walked into the center of the room and knelt down before their ruler.

"These are them," he questioned the captain of his bodyguards, the Medjai.

"Yes, my pharaoh. They were trained by us to be the best and at this time, we need the best," Ammon replied.

"Present them."

Ammon stepped forward and began to introduce the warriors that would be responsible for the safety of the royal family.

The first warrior stepped forward and lowered their hood. She had the classical features of a beautiful Egyptian woman with cobalt, straight hair and dark brown eyes. There was nothing that set her apart from others in looks, but the intensity that was shown in her eyes gave off an aura of passion behind her movements. Her name was Anck-su-Namun.

The second warrior proceeded to do the same after her. She had brown hair that, when braided, reached just above her waist. Her eyes, although brown, carried tents of honey. She carried an innocence about her, but she had her share of events in the past. Her name was Ebio (honey).

The last warrior was similar, but different to the others for she had not been trained to be in this life, but was born into it instead, though she was a stranger. She had hair similar to Ebio's, except when in the sun, it shined like gold, but that was not the biggest difference between her and the others. It was her sapphire eyes and paler skin that signaled that she was not originally from this land. Her name was Zahrah (desert flower), a name which was given to her since the Medjai found her in the desert.

They stood still as the pharaoh approached and circled around them. "Are you so sure that this is the best," he questioned.

"If you would like, my pharaoh, they would be willing to demonstrate their skills," Ammon replied as he made his way to a wall of weapons.

The pharaoh nodded his head as he made his way to the throne. On the left side, his beloved daughter, Nefertiti and on his right side stood his High Priest, Imhotep.

The warriors made their way to the wall as Ammon began handing them knives that they were to duel with. When they were ready, the pharaoh told them to begin. Fighting one on one is hard, but as warriors trained by the Medjai, they were able to take on many more. Knives clashed against each other as they fought to prove themselves worthy of being guards. Eyes followed all three, but one set of eyes stayed focused on the gold that flew around the room. Imhotep had never seen someone with gold hair that could rival Ra's glow in the sky. He observed how she and Anck-su-Namun took out Ebio, but it was only her who helped Ebio out of the area before turning to Anck-su-Namun. They turned towards each other and began the clashing of metal again. Anck-su-Namun disarmed Zahrah, but she kept fighting her until they were both disarmed and were resorting to hand-to-hand combat.

The pharaoh nodded to Ammon, who yelled stop to the warriors. They immediately paused and turned towards the pharaoh and resumed their positions from before their fight. The crowd in the throne room, calmly clapped for the warriors and waited to hear the pharaoh.

"An inspiring fight," he said to the warriors and Ammon.

"We thank you, my lord," Ammon replied for the warriors.

"I believe that they are worthy," he said as he walked back and forth in front of the women. He dismissed everybody in the room, except for the warriors, Nefertiti, Imhotep, and Ammon. He then turned and stood before them to say, "I have made my choice. I choose Anck-su-Namun as my guard."

She bowed her head to the pharaoh and left to stand behind him. The other two guards stood before him to hear where they would be, or if they were not good enough.

"Imhotep," the pharaoh called. He came to stand to the side of him and turned his head to the pharaoh.

"I know you don't think that you need it, but for my sake take one. Think of it as a gift," he said with a smug smile for everybody knew that to reject a gift from pharaoh was a punishable offense.

"Of course, my lord," he replied, knowing that there was nothing he could do.

"Here," he said grabbing the Zahrah's arm and dragging her over to Imhotep.

"Take the desert flower as a gift of appreciation for what you have done for me," he said as she was thrust into Imhotep's chest.

Zahrah and Imhotep looked into each other's eyes and there was a spark. He shook it off, and gently grasped her shoulders to move her to stand beside him.

"That leaves you," pharaoh said turning back to the last warrior. "I think you will be more suited to guarding my daughter, Nefertiti," he said waving her over. As she approached, he said, "You would be better at starting to train her to protect herself and then she can move up to the others."

With everybody assigned, the pharaoh, Ammon, and Anck-su-Namun left in one direction while Nefertiti and Ebio left in the other. Imhotep and Zahrah slowly walked out of the throne room and made their way to Imhotep's quarters.

They walked through the palace until they approached the living areas.

Imhotep turned towards Zahrah, but was unsure of what to say since he hadn't planned on returning tonight with a guard. They stopped at his study as he made his way to sit behind his work table. Zahrah stood still at the doorway, unsure of what to do. She was told by her brothers that she would probably be tasked with protecting the princess, so she was unsure of this.

"You can sit down," he said as he began to look over scrolls laying on his desk.

She looked apprehensive at his suggestion, but slowly made her way to sit on a cushion that was around the table. She sat stiff as a board while taking in the room, observing hiding spots and exits.

He looks up from his scrolls to see her posture and says, "You don't have to do that."

She turns her head to face him and asks, "Do what?"

"Observe the vantage points as if an assassin. There is nothing to protect me from," he says looking back to the scrolls.

"If there was nothing threatening you, then I wouldn't be here."

He sighs as he looks up at her and said, "It is merely a formality. He knows that I cannot turn you away for that is an insult to him and the Medjai."

She simply nods her head as this is nothing new to her. The Medjai had instilled on her what an honor this was and would be disappointed in her, even though her brothers would never say it.

"If you do not want me to guard you, then what am I to do," she asked standing up, for sitting had become uncomfortable.

"What can you do," he asks watching as she makes her way around the room.

"I can fight," she replies as she walks around the room.

"But since I have no need for that, we must find something else for you to," he says. He pauses and considers whether or not she will answer him truthfully. "Can you read," he asks looking at the scrolls.

She freezes in her spot and regards what he has asked. He looks up to see her frozen.

"Well, can you?"

"What would happen if I said yes," she asks quietly for she has heard that not many are taught this skill and that it could lead to punishment if they could.

He looks at her and says, "If you could, I would then ask if you could write. If you said yes again, I would tell you to help me get through these scrolls."

She debates inside her head whether or not to trust him with this information. "I can do both," she replies.

"Good. Come over here and help me through these scrolls."

She makes her way to him and sits. He passes some scrolls over to her and gives her instructions as to what to do. It is mostly just checking records, but it was something to do, so Zahrah wasn't going to turn it away. They worked their way past sundown until it was finished. While they were working, servants had brought in her luggage from her previous residence and set it in the room that they were working in.

"Where am I to be," she asked as she rose and stretched from a long day of sitting.

Imhotep froze as he had never considered that since he didn't know that he would be getting a warrior. She turned around to look at him and figured out the situation.

"I was an unexpected surprise I see."

"Yes, an unexpected surprise. Make yourself comfortable for tonight and it will be dealt with in the morning," he said making his way to his bedroom. "A washroom is through the doors on the right and you may place clothing in the door on the left."

She watched until he disappeared from view and finally relaxed enough to take in the beauty of the chambers. Like many of the buildings in this ancient empire, the rooms were filled with depictions of the Egyptian culture with precious metals and rare gems decorating it. It was decorated more than what she was used to, but it didn't bother her. She went to explore the side rooms and liked what she saw. Who knew that the priest would have a hot spring?

She made her way back to the living area and settled down on one of the low couches. _This is not what I expected. I had never thought about becoming the High Priest's guard. No, not a guard. But then a what?_

As the sounds of the night surrounded her, she succumbed to sleep. Behind the gossamer sheets that hung around his bed, Imhotep watched her until she was in a deep sleep. After a while, he turned and went to bed. It was a rather eventful day, so a good night's rest was needed for all those in Egypt tonight.


	2. Notice

Hi guys,

I'm so excited that people like my stories that I have posted on FanFiction so far and I am excited to post more. I just wanted to let you know that I try to go off of the original material as much as I can, besides the extra characters I create. Also, if you guys would like to see something happen in the story, shoot me a message or send it to me in a review if you are a guest. These stories are for my entertainment as well as your enjoyment. I have the basic plot line that I want, but I can deviate some. Just wanted to add that there will not be a scheduled posting time since school is in session, but I will come up with something for the summer. Thank you all fellow fanfictioners and have a good day.

Blue-Lunar-Eclipse


	3. Movie Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hey guys, as many people have started to follow this story, I will be dedicating more time to this one than the others. No promises on when I'll post, but I will get it out, eventually. I'm just going to have clips of the past and the present (the Movie) mixed together. If you would like for me to do them in a separate order, let me know, otherwise they will be posted whenever I finish writing them.

The sun blazed high up in the sky as the great pyramids of Egypt stood like beacons in the great desert. No mirage could compare to these as it was a symbol for life and for death. As the birds who rose in the early morn, slaves were at work constructing buildings and replicas of important icons in the Egyptian lifestyle. Throughout the kingdom, people were at work and were following their daily routines that they had since they could remember. A chariot came down the road that sloped through Thebes, the city of the living. Guards beside the road knelt down as the Pharaoh Seti I flew through his crown jewel. Within this city lived the pharaoh's high priest, Imhotep, who was also the keeper of the dead.

It also was the birthplace of Anck-su-Namun, pharaoh's mistress, whom no other man was allowed to touch. However, what you don't know can't hurt you, or so you would think, for she engaged in an affair with Imhotep knowing the penalty if they were found.

She made her way down the hall to the bedchamber in which she met Imhotep. They gazed longingly at each other as Imhotep's priests moved to bolt the doors. After caressing each other, they reached forward for deep, moving kiss.

They turn to also hear pounding on the doors

"The pharaoh's guards," Imhotep exclaims.

"You must go! Save yourself," she tells him.

"No."

"Only you can resurrect me!"

The guards bust open the doors and begin to make their way to them.

"I won't leave you! Get away from me! You shall live again! I will resurrect you," he yelled to her as his priests drug him away from the body.

Once he is out of site, she turns towards the guards to yell, "My body is no longer his Temple," as she stabs herself to ensure death.

To resurrect Anck-su-Namun, Imhotep and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body. They raced deep into the desert taking her corpse to Hamunaptra, City of the Dead, and ancient burial site for the sons of pharaohs and resting place for the wealth of Egypt. For his lust, Imhotep dared the gods' anger by going deep into the city, where he took the black Book of the Dead from its holy resting place.

As they laid her body on the altar, Imhotep's priests began to chant in reverence to the dead that lay in the city. Anck-su-Namun's soul had been sent to the dark underworld, her vital organs removed and placed in five sacred canopic jars. As Imhotep began to chant with them, a spirit from the underworld emerged from the dark pool and made its way over to shift its form to Anck-su-Namun. As it settled into her body, Anck-su-Namun gasped for air. Anck-su-Namun's soul had come back from the dead. Imhotep lifted the sword to plunge it into her to finish the ritual, but the Medjai stepped forward to stop him. Before the ritual could be completed, her soul was once again dragged back to the underworld.

As punishment for their transgressions, Imhotep's priests were condemned to be mummified alive. Screams could be heard throughout the chamber as they underwent this. As for Imhotep, he was condemned to endure the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient curses, one so horrible it had never before been bestowed. His tongue was cut out so that no one could hear his screams before he was wrapped in cloth, like a mummy. They bound him tightly and covered his mouth, nose, ears, and eyes, organs that were essential for the human senses. He was then place in a sarcophagus and had flesh-eating scarabs thrown on him that would slowly eat him alive. He was then sealed with a secret key that would stay with the Medjai to prevent his return and he was placed at the foot of the statue of Anubis.

The Medjai would never allow him to released, for he would arise a walking disease, a plague upon mankind, an unholy flesh eater with the strength of ages, power over the sands and the glory of invincibility.

For 3,000 years men and armies fought over this land, never knowing what evil lay beneath it. For these years, the Medjai, the descendants of Pharaoh's sacred bodyguards, kept watch. When the human year of 1923 came, the French Foreign Legion was the group that held the city at that time. A large band of men were riding to the city to claim it as the Legion prepared for battle. An officer took off on his horse as two men watched him run away from the future battle ground.

"You just got promoted," a man named Beni said to his 'friend' Rick O'Connell.

Rick shook his head as he turned around to face the enemy and shouted, "Prenez vos positions!" (Take your positions!)

"Steady," he bellowed as they rode closer. "You're with me on this one, right?"

"Oh, your strength gives me strength," Beni replies.

"Steady," Rick shouts as Beni shakes his head and turns to run further into the city.

"Wait! Wait for me," he shouts running.

"Steady!"

"Fire," Rick shouts as the enemy comes at them up close. They take down the front of the mob, but it isn't enough as both Legion and the band lose men on both sides. Chaos ensues on both sides that sends people running in all directions. Rick makes his way back into the city taking out people. As they come closer, he results in using his gun as a club.

"Run, Beni! Run," Rick yells as he sees him over crumbled column.

"Get inside! Get inside!"

As Beni gets there, he turns to close the stone door.

"Hey! Don't you close that door! Don't you close that door," he yells as he reaches the sealed building. He turns to escape only to find several men coming after him, so he runs through the ruins. He becomes cornered in front of the statue of Anubis and turns to face several guns. He says a silent pray in his head as he waits for death, but the men are disbanded by the curse that they eventually run away leaving Rick there alone all while the Medjai watch from atop the hill.

He looks around until the curse begins to show for him which causes him to leave as well, all while the face of Imhotep is formed in the sand crying out.

"The Creature remains undiscovered," the leader of the Medjai, Ardeth Bay, says.

"And what of this one," his comrade asks as they watch Rick O'Connell run from the city. He turns back to stare at them, but then continues on.

"Should we kill him," he asks.

"No," Ardeth replies. "The desert will kill him."

The city of Cairo, Egypt ( **3 years later** ) rises with the morning sun, as does its people. They bustle through the streets as they start their day. In the heart of the city, the Museum of Antiquities is also busy. Within the libraries of this building is where our tale begins.

"Sacred Stones. Sculpture and Aesthetics. Socrates, Seth, volume 1, volume 2, and volume 3," Evie recites as she puts away books.

"And T—Tuthmosis? What are you doing here?" She begins to look around the shelves to find its place.

"I'm going to put you where you belong," she says as she reaches over to the other shelf. She eventually leans over too far and has the ladder standing up straight. After trying to balance on it, she hits the other shelf which causes a series of cascades by each bookshelf which results in a destroyed library.

At that moment, Layla runs into a disaster. "I heard crashes . . ." she trails off saying as she takes in the room. The curator, Dr. Terrence Bey, stumbles into the room after her and can't seem to get any words out.

"What – How – How? Oh, look at this," he exclaims as he comes into the mess.

"Sons of the pharaohs," he says as Layla just raises a brow about his choice of words.

"Give me frogs! Flies! Locusts! Anything but you," he says to Evelyn. "Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!"

"I'm so very sorry. It was an accident," she replies.

"My darling girl, when Ramses destroyed Syria that was an accident. You . . . are a catastrophe! Look at my library," he yells as they examine the wreckage.

"Why do I put up with you?

"Well, you put up with me because, um – because I can – I can read and write ancient Egyptian, and I can – I can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic, and well, I am the only person within a thousand miles . . . who knows how to properly code and catalog this library, that's why."

"I put up with you because your father and mother were our finest patrons. That's why. Allah rest their souls. Now, I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes, straighten up this meshiver!"

The girls just stare at each other as he walks out, but then turns to say, "Layla, keep up with her."

Layla turns to him with a surprised look on her face and waits to say anything until he leaves.

"Great. You got me dragged into this," she says to Evelyn.


	4. Movie Chapter 2: The Map

She begins to respond, but hears a clatter that takes both of their attentions. Both head into another section of the museum looking for whoever it was that made the noise.

"Hello," Evie calls out as Layla grabs one of the torches on the walls.

"Abdul? Mohammed? Bob?"

They turn to stare at a sarcophagus which seems to be where the noise is coming from. As Evie walks towards it, what looks like a corpse, pops out up in the box, so she shrieks in fright.

Layla hears laughing as she comes close enough to look in it and asks, "Have you no respect for the dead," to Jonathan Carnahan, Evelyn's brother.

"Of course I do," he replies. "But sometimes . . . I'd rather like to join them."

"Well, I wish you would do it sooner rather than later, before you ruin our careers the way you've ruined yours," Evie scolds her brother. "Now get out."

"My dear, sweet baby sister, I'll have you . . . know . . . that at this precise moment, my career is on a high note."

"Is he drunk," Layla asks as Evie tries to get Jonathan to stand upright.

"High note, ha! Oh, Jonathan, please, I'm really not in the mood for you. I've just made a bit of a mess in the library, and – and the Bembridge scholars have rejected my application form again. They say I don't have enough experience in the field."

Jonathan goes over to kneel in front of Evelyn and says, "You'll always have me old mum. And you have her," and points to Layla.

"Besides, I have just the thing to cheer you up," he says as he riffles through the sarcophagus.

"Oh, no, Jonathan, not another worthless trinket. If I have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and sell for you," she says trailing off as Jonathan sets, what looks like a compass in her hand.

"Where did you get that Jonathan," Layla asks as she tries to get a closer look at the inscriptions.

"On a dig down in, uh, Thebes. My whole life I've never found anything, Evy. Please tell me I've found something," he begs.

Evelyn presses down on the sides which causes the top to open making it look like a sun. Inside is a paper that looks to be as old as the sand themselves.

"Jonathan," she gasps.

"Yes?"

"I think you found something," she says as she takes out the paper and unfolds it carefully.

The girls lean over the map and then look at each other as the whisper the word Hamunaptra simultaneously. They take off to the curator's office as Jonathan races after them trying to stay upright.

Dr. Bey sputters as they come in, but Evie paces forward and shows him the map.

"You see the cartouche there? It's the official royal seal of Seti I, I'm sure of it."

"Perhaps," he replies trying to get a better look at it.

"Two questions," Jonathan says. "Who the hell was Seti I and was he rich?"

"He was the second pharaoh of the 19th dynasty, said to be the wealthiest pharaoh of them all," Layla replies from her seat in one of the extra chairs.

"Good. That's good. I like this fellow. I like him very much."

"I've already dated the map. It's almost 3000 years old. And if you look at the hieratic just here, well, it's Hamunaptra," Evelyn stated proudly.

"Dear God, don't be ridiculous. We're scholars, not treasure hunters," Dr. Bey said flinging the map away. "Hamunaptra's a myth told by ancient Arab storytellers too amuse Greek and Roman tourists."

"Yes, I know all the silly blather about the city being protected by the curse of the mummy nonsense, but my research has led me to believe that the city itself may have actually existed."

"Are we talking about _the_ Hamunaptra," Jonathan asks.

"If you are asking about the City of the Dead, where the earliest pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt, then yes Jonathan. It's that Hamunaptra," Layla replies.

"Yes, yes, in-in a big, underground treasure chamber," Jonathan says as the curator scoffs. "Oh, come on. Everybody knows the story. The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand on Pharaoh's command. A flick of the switch, and the whole place would disappear beneath the sand dunes, taking the treasure with it."

"As the Americans would say, it's all fairy tales and hokum," Dr. Bey says as he slowly moves the map closer to the flame. "Oh, my goodness! Look at that," he exclaims as he throws it down onto the floor. The other three rush to put out the flame as Dr. Bey simply leans over the desk.

"You've burnt it," Jonathan exclaims. "You've burned off the part with the lost city.

"It's for the best, I'm sure. Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one's ever found it. Most . . . have never returned."

They looked at each other as they left Dr. Bey's office and walked to the entrance.

"I'm going," Evelyn declares as the other turn back to her. "Bembridge scholars say I need more experience in the field and this is a good opportunity for it."

"I'm here for you old girl," Jonathan says wrapping an arm around Evie's shoulders.

Layla is staring at them as they give the 'puppy-dog look' until she shakes her head.

"Someone has to keep you two out of trouble," she says. "I'm in."

Evelyn turns to Jonathan and says, "So . . . where are we to find a person to take us there?"

Jonathan begins to get a guilty look on his face and says, "Well. . . Funny story about that."

The girls turn to look at each other and then glare at Jonathan as begins to spill the truth on where he found it as they left the museum.


	5. Past Chapter 2: I Can't Resist

**PLEASE READ BEFORE THE STORY!**

Hey guys,

Alright, this took a long time to get it the way I wanted it. I've been working on the back story for a while trying to see where I want to go with this and I've found some inspiration. Here is the next part of the story before the movie. Also, anything italicized, are thoughts.

 **P.S. This story is rated M for a reason. I don't want to hear that people are offended by what I put in my stories. If you don't like them, don't read them. On another note, I've tried to give you a sneak peak of what is to come, so enjoy!**

 **P.P.S. I'm not responsible if someone underage reads this. I clearly labeled this from the beginning. You know who you are. Alright, bye!**

It had taken a few weeks of getting used to each other's presence in their lives, but they managed to make a routine in which they both could work. Since women were not allowed in certain temples, Imhotep's priests were trusted with keeping him safe.

The morning would start with Imhotep heading to the temples to conduct the necessary rituals that need to be done for the gods and goddesses. Zahrah would use this time to get dressed and prepared for the day. By the time she reached the training yards, at least one of her brothers would be there for her to spare with. About mid-morning, they would meet in Imhotep's chambers to eat before they went to meet with pharaoh. Imhotep would work with him until mid-afternoon, while she stood at attention along with Anck-su-Namun while they worked.

Sometimes they would go off with Nefertiti and Ebio when private matters were being discussed. They would usually go to her rooms and indulge in whatever the princess wanted to do, but others they took her to her private training grounds and taught her how to use an assortment of weapons. Anck-su-Namun only indulged herself when the other two guards presented a challenge in her eyes, otherwise she stayed to the side.

After the meetings, they eat again before splitting up to do more rituals and train. Usually Imhotep is in bed before Zahrah gets in, but on those rare occasions when she is asleep when he gets back to his chambers, he watches as she sleeps. He arranged for one of the rooms that was empty in his quarters to become hers. He would walk through the doors to gaze and wonder about her. Her hair laid out on the bed, her mouth making a small 'o' as she slept, and her body, oh her body. It was small, but her muscles from her daily exercise were in perfect view as her dress and sheets twisted around her silhouette.

He also knew that he had been craving the very sight of her, not just because of her body, but also because of her mind. When they sat together to eat, they would discuss many topics about what was going on in Egypt. He found her knowledgeable and curious about the outside world. He still had no idea how she ended up with the Medjai, but at the moment, he was just glad that she was there. She offered an outside view from those in the royal court, but understood the traditions that they were wrapped up in.

It was currently one of the nights that Zahrah was still at training. The moon had been rising outside and had set a pretty picture upon the Nile that fed life into Egypt. He was working at his table, trying to do paperwork, so he may have an excuse to see her tonight. _What am I doing? I'm sitting here thinking about a girl. I'm the high priest of Egypt. I can get anything I want._ He was determined to find her and set off for the training yard.

Walking around the palace at night was peaceful. The fire cast shadows in the corridors that offered hiding places for those who wished not to be seen. He had never been to the training yards when she was there, but he was a man on a mission, determined to find her. When he reached them, he was surprised at her situation.

There in the middle of the yard was Zahrah surrounded by four Medjai. They were all moving fast while their knives clashed together every few seconds. Taking on an opponent in a close range was difficult, but taking on four? He observed her as she would swipe, block, and flash out of the way as they came towards her. Her body moved in a series of twists and turns while blocking the weapons that glinted in the firelight. He kept watching, not wanting her to stop as his fascination with her grew. The fight finally ended when she disabled two of the men and had the other two take themselves out by accident.

He approached the group as she helped them up. They all had a grin on their face while wiping away their sweat. When she saw him, she took up a stoic face and stood at attention. The others turned to follow her example besides Ammon.

"Have you come for Zahrah, high priest," he asked as Imhotep grew closer. "I hope we haven't been keeping her from you for her assignment. I was informed that she was allowed to train at this time."

"She is always welcome to train. It shows dedication," he said staring into her eyes. He turned to look at Ammon and nodded his head in respect to the leader of the Medjai. He turned back towards the direction of his quarters with Zahrah following him. They others looked towards Ammon as he stared at his adopted sister and the high priest. He had the feeling that something was going to happen between the two.

The walk back was just as silent as the walk there. Zahrah followed as a bodyguard should, being silent and keeping her senses open. It was hard not to follow instinct. She made her way to the springs to wash up as he sat back down at his desk. There was no point in talking with her until after she had relaxed from her workout. About an hour later, she emerged in her night dress and sat before him at the table. She stared as he worked until he set down the last of the scrolls. They both stared at each other until Imhotep got up and headed towards her room while she followed him.

"You fight well," he said as she walked further into her room. "But you're lacking in training."

She whorled her head towards him with a frustrated expression.

"Please, pray tell, what am I missing from training with the pharaoh's bodyguards?"

"The Medjai, though capable they may be, only train in one style. Before I became the high priest, I was a part of the Egyptian army. Being able to travel in the army led to me learning different styles of fighting. I think that learning them will help you in your further tasks and it might give you an upper hand against the Medjai, though it doesn't seem like you need it."

"I believe that I can handle anything that you try," she said daring him to contradict her. He smirked and reached out for his daggers. She responded by doing the same and moved into a defensive position. Though she was in a dress, she believed that it wouldn't hinder her because of the cuts up the sides of her legs allowing her to have full movement of her limbs.

He waited her out knowing that after a certain amount of time that she would want to prove herself and her training. He blocked her enough, but allowed her to get closer allowing her confidence to be her undoing. Once she was close enough, he dropped his daggers and grabbed the pressure points on her wrist causing her daggers to fall. He continued to use his foreign training to outmaneuver her until he had wrestled her to the floor.

By the time she had ran out of breath, she found herself laying on the floor with Imhotep hovering over her. His hands still grasped the pressure points with his legs being used to hold hers down. Heavy breathing from the both of them mixed in the air as the stared at each other. Supposedly their heartrates should have gone down, but being in this position had only increased it.

Zahrah had never been with a man, remaining chaste in order for service to pharaoh. It was his decision when the Medjai would be allowed to retire from the guard and begin to train the new generations. As a woman, she figured that she would either become a wife to a Medjai or remain as a guard since girls were married off young in order to start the new line. She was approaching her twentieth summer, so being a guard was all she had left. She might have been able to marry, if it hadn't been for her brother Ammon, trying to protect her from those in the tribe. He had managed to scare off even the bravest of them, so nobody would approach her unless in training.

Imhotep was also affected by this because not only had his admiration of her come to the front of his mind, his need to bed a women did as well. Sometimes it is hard to fight off the need, but with his fascination of her, it almost broke him to his very being.

They continued to stare at each other as their chests grew closer and apart while they tried to make sense of this situation. Something in her form, maybe her eyes that glowed with passion from the fight or her chest that reminded him that she was not only a woman, but a vibrant one at that, caused him to lose control. His lips slammed into hers as he tried to control himself from the inside and was failing.

She stayed still for a moment, until she began to pick of the rhythm of his kiss. Though surprised by his actions, she was also attracted to this man. He was very attractive and muscular throughout his whole body. There would be times that she would just sit and stare at him, mesmerized by this creature that Egypt had produced. It especially helped with the clothes, or lack thereof, he sometimes had to wear for events around the palace.

As their lips began to dance, their hands reached for each other to explore their desires. Her hands went to explore his shoulders and chest as she had often dreamed of doing. Strength was something that the Medjai admired and he didn't disappoint her. His went to her waist and worked themselves up to right underneath her breasts. They were both so lost in their connected world that they didn't notice the Imhotep had moved himself to place a knee between her legs, which had wrapped around his, and began to rock back and forth on each other as their passion grew.

Finally, Imhotep's inner voice broke through the passion and he pulled back into a sitting position on top of her. Their breaths had grown so heavy that it hurt. With her laying there on the ground with her hair spread out all over the floor resembling a halo, her lips red and swollen from their passion, and her body writhing from pleasure, he nearly broke down and gave into bringing her to new heights. He pushed himself off the ground and strode out of his quarters.

Zahrah laid there with her head in the direction that he had left, trying to understand what had happened. _Does he want me? Or not? I don't understand what he is doing to me._ She tried to continue that line of thought, but it hurt too much. She got up and went to bathe again. She finally fell asleep from exhaustion in the early hours of the morning while she was waiting for him to return.

Imhotep was still pacing in the gardens when she gave in to sleep. He needed to get his desires under control. It wouldn't do for somebody to see his loss of control, but she was just too perfect. Remembering how she laid there after their moment of passion made him compare her beauty to the goddesses, even Isis herself. He was the high priest. He couldn't have these feelings. Could he? He continued to ponder this until it was time to perform his duties in the temples. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Alright guys,

I hoped you enjoyed that smut. Please review, comment, like, favorite, or whatever you want to do with this. Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
